


Strictly Business

by blueraspberryrodimus (rosecolouredspectrespecs)



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: NSFW, NSFW text, Starscream - Freeform, TF, TFP - Freeform, Transformers - Freeform, Transformers G1 - Freeform, also tagging for, and using his sex appeal to get what he wants, attempt at non-binary reader, dubcon, even though reader gives consent, human reader, no real interfacing just ss being a cheeky bastard, no specified gender for reader, reallt could be, tf g1, the situation is still a bit dicey, valveplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecolouredspectrespecs/pseuds/blueraspberryrodimus
Summary: Starscream uses human sexual weakness to get what he wants during confrontation with human liaison spy.





	Strictly Business

In the berth, it was easy to tell someone what to do with little regard for their own pleasure when his partner was a comparable size to himself.  
  
But with a human? Honestly, the thought had never crossed his mind to be with a human. They were small, and squishy, and leaked a little too much lubricant in which he observed to be the most inappropriate places. An absolute turn off. Starscream was manipulative, a silver tongue, and usually will find a way for any situation to be beneficial to his needs, even if it meant fraternizing with a human as long as it meant that he would get what he wanted out of it.  
  
But now your fleshy little frame was held tight to the slab, wrists cuffed above your head and your legs free to uselessly kick around. A liaison sent from your disgusting organic planet, a plant in the system, a spy. And once Starscream had caught onto what you were really doing he made a point to make sure he could benefit from it as well.  
  
“Ah, see what happens when you try to pull one over on me?” Starscream purred, walking into the room from the shadows. You knew who he was, everyone did. Whilst attending to Megatron’s needs he had always been the one pining for attention or bossing someone else around. You scowled at him.  
  
“Let me go.”  
  
“Not a chance. Why would I let you go when I could turn you in and gain the favor I’ve been looking for? I’d be a fool to do so.” A sharp clawed digit ran down your cheek. You may have been embarrassed the way your face leaned into his touch, and he noticed.  
  
“What-What are you going to do to me? Kill me?”  
  
“It would do me a disservice to dispose of you. But I have my ways of making you keep quiet,” he purred. The digit from your cheek prodded at your lips. You pursed them and turned your head away.  
  
“It would be a poor decision to turn from me.”  
  
It would be. He was several times over your size and his strength was innumerable compared to that of yours. Your brows furrowed as his finger dipped between your lips and held down your tongue. You thought about biting down, but that would do more harm to you than him. And there was something about his finger in your mouth that excited you.  
  
“And don’t act like you don’t think I’ve caught your wandering eyes while you’re working. You might have sworn an alliance to Megatron, but it will be me you serve in the end. Once the Decepticons realize how truly unfit to serve he really is, they’ll turn to me. I have my ways of keeping you quiet until then.” He pushed his digit further into your mouth. Out of instinct, you sucked on it in response and you thighs quickly clenched together. You instantly cursed your body’s natural reaction. Starscream’s optics widened.  
  
“You filthy earth thing! You actually are enjoying this aren’t you?” He pulled his digit from your mouth and leaned over your body. You could feel the warmth emitting from his chassis over your own chest and could hear the soft whirring of his systems.  
  
“I would say you’d regret this, but I don’t think you will.” His servo reached and ghosted over your thighs, crossed over each other in hopes to whisk away your eminent arousal. His claws pried them open despite your struggles. His vocalizer emitted a throaty chuckle. Once spread, Starscream dragged a knuckle across your clothed sex.  
  
“Your fleshy human body is producing positive results for me...is this what you want?” His faceplates buried into your neck, sharp denta nipping into your neck. A gasp escaped your throat as his glossa laved over the sensitive spot.  
  
“Y-yes,” you caved, bucking your hips into the servo palming between your legs. Starscream hummed as his sharp canines nipped along your collarbone.  
  
Without pulling away from the crook of your neck, Starscream held you at the small of your back with one hand and hooked a finger between the space of your belt and your pants with the other. One tug and the belt buckle was broken to pieces. With another sharp tug, the button and zippers also fell apart, and he used the slack of them to easily slip them down your legs. The cool air of the room hit your bare skin and you once again held your legs together.  
  
He abandoned your neck and bent down to be optic level with your hips. You face was flush, and your eyes avoided his.  
  
His optics squinted and his mouth twisted into a frown.  
  
“You filthy humans really are disgusting,” his claw stroked down the side of your thigh, pure evidence of your arousal peeking through your undergarments. His digit ran over the space. You squeaked a quiet mewl in response.  
  
“I can give you want you want. Would you like that?” His voice heavy.  
  
“Please,” you softly begged. He hooked his claw under the waist band and shucked them away. Cold air hitting more exposed bare skin. Gently, the claw stroked over your own arousal and your body reacted in response.  
  
“A most lewd sight,” his claws disappearing between your legs and stroking. Your eyes slammed shut.  
  
“Please,” you begged again, rocking your hips against his servo. The palm of his hand kneading against your most sensitive nerves. You were embarrassed at how quickly you were close.  
  
Breath hitched, your throat hiccuped, and Starscream knew. He pulled his servo away.  
  
You whimpered. So close.  
  
“If you want to finish, you must promise me whatever I request.” His tone, manipulative but oozing with sex.  
  
“Please, I’ll give you anything you want,” you panted, desperate for his touch once more.  
  
“That’s all I needed to hear,” he smiled deviously, as his servos resumed its work and you came undone.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you read and want to request your own, visit @blueraspberryrodimus on tumblr for requests and hc!


End file.
